1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bread maker and a method of controlling the bread maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, making bread is so complicated that it is difficult for an average person to manually make satisfactory bread at home. That is, making the bread includes multiple steps of mixing raw materials (ingredients) such as flour, sugar, yeast, etc., to form a dough; kneading the dough, leavening the dough; baking the dough; and so on.
Therefore, various bread makers have been developed to allow a user to easily make bread. The bread maker automatically performs the foregoing multiple steps and provides finished bread to the user.
For example, a bread maker disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No.1991-10203 includes a pair of parallel kneading drums at upper and lower parts of an oven compartment that reverse rotary direction periodically, a baking tray between the pair of kneading drums, a heater heating the inside of the oven compartment, a bar code scanner, etc.
In the bread maker, disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 1991-10203, upper and lower ends of a mixing bag filled with flour, water, etc., are attached to the upper and lower kneading drums, and then the mixing bag is reciprocated up and down for a predetermined period of time, thereby kneading the dough in the mixing bag.
After completing the kneading of the dough, the mixing bag is automatically separated from the upper kneading drum, and wound on the lower kneading drum, with the dough being squeezed out of the mixing bag and into the baking tray. Thereafter, a heater heats the inside of the oven compartment, thereby leavening and baking the dough for a predetermined period of time.
The bread is made according to a bar code that is printed on the mixing bag that includes information on kneading time, leavening time, baking time, etc., for a particular recipe. That is, the bar code is read by the bar code scanner and the read data are transmitted to a controller, so that the controller controls the kneading drums, the heater, etc., on the basis of the read data.
However, while the mixing bag is being reciprocated up and down to knead the dough, if a problem arises during the kneading operation, (e.g., the mixing bag tears or separates from one of the upper and lower kneading drums) a user must stop operation of the upper and lower kneading drums and remove the mixing bag from the upper and lower kneading drums. However, in the conventional bread maker, it is difficult to remove the mixing bag from the upper and lower kneading drums when operation of the upper and lower kneading drums is stopped.